


Lord Elrond/ Reader

by ByTheBeardOfGloin



Series: Reader Inserts (The Hobbit) [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, elrond - Freeform, lord elrond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBeardOfGloin/pseuds/ByTheBeardOfGloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Elrond needs to relieve some stress...You just might be the one to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Elrond/ Reader

His study was filled only by the light of the fire and a few candles around the room. It was warm and quiet with the exception of the scratching of Lord Elrond’s quill on his parchment. He barely managed to look up as you knocked and quietly entered, hands full of more books and mead at his request. He gestured to a table in the corner for you to place the books, before leaving his drinks at the end of his desk. He seemed tired, with stress looming over his shoulders, making him hastily fill his parchment with ink. It was rare you saw him in this state. His brows furrowed in concentration you quietly spoke followed with a curtsy. 

“If that’s all m’lord”

At first he said nothing. You turned to make way towards the door and you heard his silky voice ring out “Stay. As busy as I may be, some company would be welcomed in this late hour.” 

You turned and nodded and again he pointed out directions for you. You sat in the armchair his finger had been aimed at, feeling awkward in this silence. You closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying the serenity of it all: the faint flicks and whimpers of the fire, the scratching of Elrond’s quill, the coziness of the armchair in which you sat. It was nice to be off your feet after a long day of chores and tasks set to you by Elrond and his staff above you. 

“You must be tired” He called over to you from his desk.

“I may rest once you do my lord. You must be tired as well from all the work you give yourself”

“It is true, I would normally be sleeping at this hour myself, but I cannot afford to until this letter has been completed and sent out.”

You tried to sound cheerful against his bored tones “You could always take a break”

He looked at you, still bored but interested in your suggestion “and what is it you suggest?”

“Well...I suppose you could try to do something to wake yourself up. You’ve been sitting there for hours I expect.” You replied, a bit surprised at his interest in your words. 

He set his work down and sat back in his chair for a moment thinking. A hand came up to support and stroke his chin in thought. A smirk crept onto his usually composed face. 

“You’re right.. Come over to the desk” he said as he stood

You complied with out question and made your way to the opposite side of where he worked. He began to pile up his papers and books and trinkets he had displayed and moved them to an empty chair as he spoke casually about how long days seemed. What was he clearing his work for? Had he changed his mind on finishing his letter after all? 

“You must need be be ‘woken up’ as well, if you’re to keep in my company for the remainder of the night. Im sure you felt weary when those above you had asked you to tend to my needs for the night... you must deserve something in compensation for your time in this long night with me..”

His had moved behind you now. His fingers moved the hair hanging down your back over your shoulder and you could feel his warm breath pluming against the bare of your neck. His hands squeezed at your shoulders gently before sliding down your arms, over your hands. 

“My lord?” You asked, not sure what to say to his gentle touches.

You felt his lips plant against your skin, his arms wrapped around you and squeezing you against him. It was almost surprising how fluid his next movements were as he spun you around, lifted you up onto his desk, and push up your dress so he may slide his hands between your legs. A gasp escaped from your lips as you felt his fingers strumming against you. He was gentle but each second you could feel his fingers grazing against you was electrifying. Just as quickly as before, he had slid one spindly finger inside you making you shudder with pleasure. Lord Elrond’s gaze was focused on your reactions and you felt your skin burn as we watched in pleasure at how his hand could make you whimper. You could feel the energy inside you bubbling and ready to burst but he seemed to have noticed; he immediately pulled away, leaving you frustrated. He smiled cooly, never taking his eyes off of you as he adjusted his robes to reveal himself before sliding himself into with you warning. You cried out in shock but also relief to finally have your cravings rewarded. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he began thrusting, slowly at first but increasing his pace soon enough. You tried to choke back the moans that were begging to burst from your lips which put a new grin on his face, enjoying the fact that he could make you so overwhelmed. Heated kisses and nips found their way onto your neck every now and again. Their room almost seemed to blur as you clung to him in ecstasy. His head tilted back as he let out a low grown as he reached his limits. 

Panting, neither of you let go right away, enjoying what your mind was trying to process had just happened. He looked down at you as he pulled himself away to redress himself properly, never losing his composure from the act he had just committed. He said your name softly, as he gestured you over to him once more. 

“Yes, my Lord?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Im sorry that this ended really sloppy it took me a really long time to get this done with and I just wanted to finish this :(


End file.
